The present disclosure relates to the field of chemical compounds known as thermal interface materials (TIMs). More particularly the invention relates to the application of a TIM in joining heat-sourcing devices to heat-dissipating devices in electronic or mechanical assemblies. The thickness of the bond line of the TIM between the devices may affect thermal conductivity or other properties of the TIM. Higher compliance in a TIM can produce a thinner bond line, and heating a TIM can produce a higher compliance in the TIM.
Multi-compartmental microcapsules are known in the art to be formed in a variety of structural configurations (e.g., concentric, pericentric, innercentric, or acentric) to form compartments within the microcapsules. Compartments within a microcapsule may contain various chemical elements or compounds.